


sometimes

by flawlessijb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy and Soft Ending, M/M, all happens from mark pov, btw this starts off in the period between ggg and A, everyone in got7 makes an appearance but jackson wang is the Man so he gets his own tag, so much pining good GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlessijb/pseuds/flawlessijb
Summary: Mark and Jaebeom are dense idiots.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome this is my first ever published work And english isn't my first language so be gentle!!!  
> also i wrote this before jaebeom mentioned he liked Jaebeom better than Jaebum so as much as i tried to change All the times i wrote his name, there may be one or two that I missed!!

Mark enjoyed Jaebeom’s company.

He loved Jackson and Bambam to death, but they were both way too loud to be around for more than a couple of hours.

Jaebeom, however, was quiet. A comfortable kind of quiet. They’d sit on each end of the couch after dinner, Mark on his phone and Jaebeom reading a book. It was Mark’s favourite part of the day, although he’d never admit it out loud. It became kind of a routine. They’d look at each other as they were getting the plates to the kitchen and silently confirmed what they were doing next.

One day, Jaebeom is quieter than usual during dinner. As soon as Youngjae places his chopsticks down, Jaebeom gets up, plate in hand and head down, and nearly sprints to the kitchen. No one says a word, but Mark knows they all find it a bit odd. The leader then walks by them again and heads to his room without sparing Mark his usual look.

It bothers him. He knows when Jaebeom is upset he wants to be alone, but Mark’s worried. So when the clock hits midnight, he gets up from his bed, checks to see if Jackson is asleep (which he is, because, like everyone else, he’s too tired), and sneaks out of his room. As soon as he closes the door, he can hear the faint sound of the TV which confirms what Mark already knew: Jaebeom is wide awake in the living room, probably feeling sorry for himself.

He takes a peek and there he is, laying flat on the couch and watching some rerun of a variety show. He looks tired.

“Hey” Mark says and Jaebeom is caught off guard “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“That’s okay” He sits up and Mark takes that as a hint to sit next to him “Can’t sleep?”

“Uh, yeah” He lies “Actually, no. I’m pretty sure I could fall asleep in two minutes if I laid down right now.”

“Then what’s up?” Jaebeom looks genuinely curious.

“Just” Mark shrugs “Wanted to check on you. You looked a little off at dinner.”

“Oh” The youngest looks at him “I’m just tired. It’s all good” He looks back at the TV.

Mark knows Jaebeom’s lying. He doesn’t want to push it, but at the same time he wishes he would just… _talk_ about stuff. He keeps everything bottled up and it makes him be in a bad mood more often than he should.

Sure, Mark doesn’t exactly love sharing his feelings either, but if someone asks, he’s honest.

“It’s okay if something’s wrong and you don’t wanna tell me. I won’t be upset.”

“It’s stupid” Jaebeom answers after a while.

“I'm sure it isn't” Mark gets closer and crosses his legs.

“I sent JYP a song today. And he responded saying it wasn’t good enough and that he couldn’t even make enough changes to make it decent. It just made me a little sad, that’s all. I’ll be okay tomorrow.”

Mark doesn’t know what to say and feels like shit because he pressured him to tell him and now doesn’t know what kind of advice he should give.

“I’m really sorry, Jaebeom” He finally speaks “But it’s okay. You’re just getting started. It’s okay if your first attempt isn’t the best. Besides, the dude is so petty. It’s probably good, he’s just…really specific about the kind of music he likes.”

“I guess.”

“And, you know, older people aren’t always right. I know he’s more experienced, but he could still be wrong.”

“Yeah” Jaebeom nods “Thanks.”

He smiles a little and Mark feels his heart tighten.

“Do you want me to stay here for a while?” He asks.

“Yeah. Please.”

  
So today the routine takes place a little later. And that’s okay. Because it’s still Jaebeom and his incredibly comforting quietness and this moment was still Mark’s favourite part of the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo!!! the title is from the ariana grande song "sometimes" and i thought it was fitting!! you can listen to it while reading this since it's such a quick read lol


	2. Chapter 2

It’s nice outside so the boys all decide to go to the park. They prepare some sandwiches and cut up some fruit, throw it all in a bag and head over to a park close to Han River. It’s filled with people, but they find a nice space near a tree where they can play a little football.

Mark’s excited because they haven’t had a day off in forever. All they do together now is work and they feel like they need to reconnect as friends.

“Let’s eat” Bambam says as soon as he sits.

“You had lunch an hour ago” Jinyoung tells him while strategically placing the bag behind him.

“So? I’m hungry.”

“Just wait a little while longer, Bam” Mark whispers in English and Bambam nods in agreement.

Mark starts to look around and feels his heart swell up. He really loves them. All six of them. Everyone is busy doing their down thing: Yugyeom and Bambam are both checking until where on their face their fringes get; Jackson’s on his phone and Youngjae has his head on his lap and a big smile on his face; Jinyoung is looking away, at what Mark realizes is a young couple with a baby; and Jaebeom is…Jaebeom is looking at Mark. They both smile at the look exchange and then continue to fix on each other.

He feels butterflies in his stomach and can’t tell why. He just feels at absolute ease looking at Jaebeom. Jaebeom, who always brings him a snack when he gets up to get one for himself; Jaebeom, who notices when you’re down and takes you somewhere to get coffee and talk; Jaebeom, who sacrifices watching his favourite tv show because Yugyeom wants to watch something else.

Yugyeom screams about something and the moment’s over. They all laugh at his pouting face while Bambam profusely apologizes about whatever he did to him.

Mark looks back at Youngjae and Jackson and feels the need to lay his head on someone’s lap too. Jinyoung’s the closest to him, so, without asking, he does what he intended. Jinyoung doesn’t even flinch and accommodates himself, smiling down at the oldest.

_Jinyoung is a handsome guy_ , Mark thinks. _He’s nice, a good hugger and gives the best advice._

But there are no butterflies with Jinyoung. There is no nervousness when he talks to him. There is no need to please him. There’s just a deep, meaningful friendship that Mark would travel lengths for.

So what is the deal about Jaebeom? Why is he feeling these weird things when he looks at him?

“You alright?” Jinyoung whispers, looking down at him.

“Yeah” Mark answers “Just thinking.”

“Don’t let your head explode” He giggles and Mark follows.

He grabs his phone and opens his text messages. He sends his mom a small text, letting her know what he’s doing today, and then opens Jaebeom’s chat. It’s mostly filled with “Where are you?” and “What time are you getting here?” texts, along with “Have you seen my red shirt?” ones.

His phone then beeps and it’s Jaebeom. Mark feels his stomach drop.

_It’s just a text, dude_ , he reassures himself. He scrolls until the end of the chat and reads it to himself:

“Get off your phone, we’re supposed to be spending time together”

He smiles but doesn’t have the courage to look up. He types back:

“Why are you only telling me? There are more people on their phones”

It’s a while before the youngest answers, but when he does, Mark nearly feels his heart leap out of his chest.

“Because I wanna talk to you ☹”

Mark finally looks up at Jaebeom. He’s looking at his phone and has a faint smile on his face. Mark finds a piece of paper and throws it at him.

“Hey!” He responds by throwing it back and it hits him right on the forehead “Oh, I’m sorry!”

“That’s okay” Mark giggles “You usually have terrible aim, so good job, leader!”

Everyone laughs, including Jaebeom, and Mark feels accomplished.

Jaebeom wanted to talk to Mark. _Exclusively_.

_And_ he sent him a sad emoji. It’s so cute Mark feels like he’s going to die at some point.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s 9 in the morning and all seven of them are in a practice room learning some of the choreography for the next comeback. The song’s fun and lighthearted so the ambience of the room is relaxed. There isn’t a lot of pressure and everyone seems to be in a good mood. It’s the start of a good day.

Except Mark can barely focus due to Jaebeom being all sweaty in a tank top annoyingly close to him. Everyone looks tired and gross, but Jaebeom looks like he just came out of a photoshoot. Or at least that’s just how Mark sees him. He spends the entire day trying to gently avoid him and it works. But tomorrow he’s going to have to repeat the whole process and he’s not sure he can.

After dinner, he lets Jaebeom know he’s going to sleep early. The leader nods, understanding he must be tired, and wishes him a good night. When Mark opens the door to his room, Jackson’s laying on the bed, one hand holding his phone and the other behind his head. He’s wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and looks like he’ll probably pass out pretty soon.

“Hey” He lifts his eyes up from his phone “You’re here early.”

“Tired” Jackson’s pretty used to short answers from Mark so he nods and focuses on his phone again.

The oldest drags himself to his bed and sits on it. He plays with his fingers for a while and tries to think of the best way to ask Jackson what he wants to ask.

“Do you ever…” He starts and the youngest looks up at him “Do you ever like…look at one of us and think…«Wow he looks good»?”

Jackson stares at him for a while and then laughs. Loudly.

“Of course, man!” He throws his phone away and sits “You’re all handsome guys.”

“No, I mean” He knows his eye roll is exaggerated, but he’s frustrated “I mean like…like «You look so good I’m probably a little attracted to you right now»?”

There’s a weird silence and Mark immediately feels sick.

_Oh my God, he’s gonna think this is gross and will never talk to me again ever._

“Uh…no. But if you do, that’s okay” Jackson shrugs “Are you talking about Jaebeom?”

“It’s probably nothing!” He gets up and he’s too nervous and erratic and starts pacing around the room “This is just too long without having sex Mark talking, right? You start to look at people close to you because you’re sexually frustrated. That has to be it.”

“I guess that could be it” Jackson gets up too and grabs his friend by his arms, stopping him “But if it’s not, that’s okay. Alright?”

“No, it’s not alright” Mark starts to feel his eyes heavy “It’s weird! Why am I feeling this?”

“Stop it, it’s not weird and there’s no point in asking yourself why. You just are” The youngest wraps his arms around his friend as he tries to calm him down “So you think Jaebeom’s hot. Who doesn’t?” He tries to joke around, but Mark stays quiet, with his head on Jackson’s shoulder.

“He’d be so grossed out by me if he knew.”

“Hey, that’s not true. I know he’s all…big and bad, but he would never be grossed out for this. You know that.”

Mark feels like maybe he’s overreacting. So maybe he feels his heart grow five sizes when Jaebeom smiles. And maybe he can barely breathe when there’s only the two of them in a room. Sometimes, he can’t even form a full sentence without stuttering when he’s talking to him.

But that could all be temporary. Could be loneliness. Could be a bunch of things that don’t include falling in love with Im Jaebeom.

And Mark hopes that it’s anything _but_ that.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinyoung, Jackson, Mark and Jaebeom decide to buy a few bottles of alcohol and all hang out in Jackson and Mark’s shared room. The three youngest fall asleep around 9pm and it makes it easy for the other four to have a quiet night. They’re halfway through the second bottle and all of them are already feeling a little tipsy.

“I think the fight that takes the cake is definitely the one where Brian had to translate what you two” Jackson points at Mark and Jaebeom “were saying to each other. Truly hilarious.”

“I don’t even remember what it was about” Mark shrugs and takes another sip of vodka “It was probably incredibly dumb.”

“Yeah, I don’t remember it either” Jaebeom says “But I was probably right.”

They all laugh.

“You would fight everyone back then!” Jinyoung says to Mark “Literally every time I looked at you, you were trying to pick a fight with someone.”

“I was an angry kid!”

It’s nice to spend some time together, just the four of them. They understand each other better than anyone and have gone through a lot. It’s funny to remember some of their fights and laugh about them now when it was such a huge deal at the time.

When they’re on their third bottle and are all what’s considered to be fairly drunk, Jaebeom gets a text and smiles at it. Jinyoung sees an opening to tease the leader.

“Who’s making Jaebeom hyung smile like this, uh?”

Mark feels his stomach drop and looks down.

“It’s no one” Jaebeom is coy as always.

“Is it the girl from the other day?” Jinyoung pressures him and Mark almost begs him to stop.

“No, stop it!” The leader laughs.

Mark finally looks up and Jackson’s staring at him, with an incredibly sorry expression on his face.

“I hope you actually pursue this one” Jinyoung’s cheeks are red and he’s clearly at his brutally honest phase of getting drunk “You keep pushing girls who actually _like_ you away and I will never understand why.”

The mood drops and everyone looks a little uncomfortable.

“Well, I can’t like _everyone_ back.”

“The issue is you don’t like _anyone_ back!”

“I have…standards” He laughs and it’s noticeable he’s not taking it the wrong way. It’s funny to him.

“Oh, please!” Jinyoung turns to Mark and Jackson “You guys remember that cute girl from the restaurant that had a huge crush on Jaebeom hyung and even asked for his number?” Both nod “You remember how hot she was, right? Not to be gross, of course, but you know! Jaebeom hyung told her he didn’t have time to see anyone and blew her off!”

“That’s a…good excuse though” Jackson finally speaks “He’s a busy dude.”

“Is he too busy for a booty call like once a week?”

“Jinyounguie, you’re being annoying” Jaebeom says lovingly “Maybe _you_ should go after her.”

“I don’t care if you’re joking because now that I have verbal confirmation, I really will.”

They all laugh at how serious he looks, but Mark’s still uncomfortable at the thought of Jaebeom dating someone.

But he shouldn’t be. Jaebeom _is_ eventually going to have a girlfriend. He just wishes it was…later, when Mark was over this stupid phase.

“I’m gonna go to bed” Jinyoung gets up very slowly and looks at absolutely nothing for a while “God, I’m drunk.”

“I’m going too” Jaebeom agrees.

Everyone helps clean up and then go their separate ways. Both Mark and Jackson put on their pajamas, but Jackson immediately places himself under the covers while Mark gets his phone off the charger and walks towards the door.

“I’m gonna go watch some tv, okay?”

“Mark” Jackson calls him in a worried voice “Are you sure you wanna do that?”

“Watch tv? Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“I know you think Jaebeom’s gonna be in the living room and you wanna be with him, but maybe it’s not the best idea.”

“Jackson, I just wanna watch my recording of Weekly Idol, okay?” He lies “If Jaebeom’s there, I’ll leave. Okay?”

“If you say so.”

He knows damn well he won’t leave and Jackson knows it too, but it’s left unsaid.

Sadly, the living room is empty when Mark reaches it. He lays on the couch either way and goes from channel to channel trying to find something he actually feels like watching. He leaves it on a rerun of a drama he watched years ago, back when he was still learning Korean. He understands all of it now and it’s weird how his perception of the characters changes.

“Hey” Mark nearly jumps when he hears Jaebeom’s voice coming from the door “Can I?”

“Of course” He sits on the corner of the couch, hoping Jaebeom would sit on the other corner.

But he doesn’t.

He sits right next to Mark and their legs touch when Jaebeom crosses his legs the same way Mark does.

It’s silent and, for the first time, it’s awkward. Maybe because Mark now wants to say a thousand things he shouldn’t say. They’re all stuck in his throat and it hurts.

Jaebeom laughs loudly over a scene from the drama and Mark rolls his eyes over how adorable he sounds.

_Fuck my life_ , he thinks.

“Hey” He says and regrets it immediately, but there’s nothing he can do about it now “Don’t listen to Jinyoung. It’s okay if you don’t wanna connect with someone…on that…level.”

Jaebeom doesn’t have a reaction for a few seconds until he smiles and looks down.

“Thanks” He finally answers “I do want to, actually. But I like someone else, so” He whispers and Mark regrets, again, saying anything.

It’d be better if he didn’t know.

“Oh” He manages to get out “Oh, okay.”

And it’s awkwardly silent again. It’s then that Mark decides that he isn’t going to do this anymore. He’s not going to go to a place because he knows Jaebeom’s going t be there, deluding himself enough to think that something could happen. He’s not going to tease him in order to get something, _anything_ , out of him. Because with every failed effort, he gets a little more heartbroken.

And it sucks and it hurts a little to think about exchanging the least amount of words possible with Jaebeom, but it’s just for a little while. Just until he gets over him. That’s it.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s December and the weather is terrible. It’s rainy, it’s cold and it’s windy. Mark feels like he’s starting to get sick, so he passes on the bowling afternoon. It’s nice to be alone for more than ten minutes. There’s no one screaming and the living room is completely empty. He can watch whatever show he wants to and he can take a shower without someone banging on the door after five minutes.

He falls asleep on the couch for a while, but wakes up when he hears a door closing. He thinks it’s weird cause no one is supposed to be home. Could be their manager, he guesses, but he always lets them know when he’s coming over.

Mark gets up, overcome by curiosity, and checks his room: there’s no one. He moves on to the two youngest’s room and it is also empty, just like Jinyoung’s. When he’s getting close to the last room, Jaebeom comes out of there with a purple sweatshirt and sweatpants on. Mark jumps because he’s not expecting to see anyone.

“Sorry” Jaebeom doesn’t sound very honest “I wasn’t having a lot of fun so I came home.”

Things with Jaebeom are…weird. He made several attempts to talk to and hang out with Mark, but he denied all of them and, with time, Jaebeom just stopped trying. They’re like strangers now and Mark doesn’t feel any less than he did six months ago. He’s still whipped and it angers him how he made the sacrifice and doesn’t get what he initially planned in return.

“Oh” He doesn’t know what to answer “What time is it?”

“About four. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah” He’s honest “That’s okay.”

“Okay.”

They both stand there and Mark feels like crying. It’s so painfully awkward and unlike what they used to be. It feels like they’re back to the day they met, with the the language barrier between them, almost like a real wall.

He misses his best friend so much it physically hurts.

“I’m just gonna get something to eat and then I’m gonna come back to my room” Jaebeom finally speaks.

“You can come to the living room if you wanna” Mark can’t help himself.

“Sure.”

That’s how they end up on opposite ends of the couch watching an american show. Mark insisted they could watch something else, but Jaebeom doesn’t mind it.

“That’s Jackson” Mark points to a character that literally won’t stop talking for two seconds. Just to break the ice.

Jaebeom slightly smiles.

“And that’s you” He says pointing to a guy sitting in a chair with his arms crossed “He’s said like two words since the beginning of the episode.”

Mark doesn’t smile. He’s told Jaebeom he doesn’t like the quiet Mark jokes and Jaebeom’s always been pretty respectful of that.

But Mark understands. He’s hurt. That’s fine. He’s allowed a mean comment or two.

“Also, you can’t tell what he’s thinking at all by his facial expressions” But Jaebeom continues “He could be thinking about ice cream or murder.”

“Okay” He tries not to sound too annoyed “I get it.”

There’s a weird silence. Jaebeom moves around on the couch.

“I miss you” He utters in an ushered voice.

Mark looks at him for a long time, but Jaebeom doesn’t look up, back at him. He keeps looking at his knees like they’re the most interesting thing to see.

“We’re…” Mark makes an attempt “We’re together every day.”

“You know what I mean” The youngest finally looks at him “I don’t know what I did to make you so upset that you had to distance yourself from me.”

“You didn’t do anything” Mark answers too quickly “It’s…it’s not you. I’m just…” _What the fuck do I even say?_ “I distanced myself from everyone” He lies and feels awful.

“You can be honest” Jaebeom looks like he’s trying to say something without explicitly saying it “You can tell me what it is. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can in this case” The staring is so intense Mark feels a little uncomfortable.

It’s like Jaebeom can see right through him. Like he can see exactly how he feels about the youngest.

“Did…” He’s almost scared to ask “Did Jackson talk to you?”

Jaebeom doesn’t answer for a while and Mark feels like he’s going to throw up.

_He knows. He absolutely knows and it’s fucking terrifying_.

“Yeah.”

A set of keys dangling against each other is heard from the other side of the front door and next thing Mark knows, all seven of them are cramped on the small couch while the two youngest are yelling “Grandpas!” to the two oldest.

He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe, but he can’t demonstrate that because his friends are all over him making sure he’s not actually sick and giving him advice _he already knows_ about how to fight a cold before it even begins.

He can’t even see Jaebeom anymore, but he can see Jackson. He’s looking at Mark with an apologetic expression.

Mark feels like punching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......uh oh!!!!!! ehehe hope you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

“What the fuck, Jackson!” He pushes his best friend as soon as they both get to their room “Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you tell him? Why would you break my trust like that?”

“Did you guys talk?”

“Are you serious?” Mark can barely see anything in front of him. He’s so angry, so upset he can feel himself shaking “Is that really your answer?”

“Did you or did you not?!” Jackson tries not to yell.

“Barely” He tries to calm himself down “You guys got here before we could really…discuss.. _it_.”

“I tried so hard for the kids not to come home. I wanted to give you guys time, but they get tired so fast! It’s like they’re actually five years old!”

Mark half closes his eyes, not quite believing what he’s hearing.

“Why are you acting like you’re doing me a big favor?!”

“I am, you dumbass! He likes you too!”

There’s a sudden change in the energy of the room. Mark doesn’t believe what his friend is saying, but for just a second, he imagines what it would be like to have Jaebeom _actually_ like him back. Reality, however, hits him harder and he feels awful again.

“What?” It’s all he can say at first “What?”

“He’s miserable, dude! He’s been moping around, looking at you like a lost puppy. It’s embarrassing to watch.”

“So… you don’t actually know that he likes me, you’re taking a guess?!”

“No! Jesus fuck!” Jackson looks exhausted “He told me yesterday.”

“Like…he told you specifically? That he likes me?”

“Yeah. We ended up talking in his room when Youngjae went out last night. I told him I kinda…miss having someone…you know?” Mark _knows_ “And he got real quiet and I asked him what was up like a thousand times and he ended up telling me he felt stuff for you that he can’t quite explain blah blah, all the shit _you_ told _me_ about _him_.”

Mark can’t breathe again.

“Are you…sure?”

“Mark! Yes, I’m sure! Stop being so skeptical” Mark doesn’t answer so Jackson feels like he needs to say something “I told him that you…liked him too after that and I’m sorry, but I just got so excited. You both have been so…sad. Apparently over something you don’t need to be sad about in the first place!”

“Why didn’t he come talk to me? Immediately?”

“Everyone was home. It would’ve been weird” Jackson finally sits on his bed “We had a plan. We’d go out today and then he’d make up a bullshit excuse to come home with you and _then_ …you’d talk. But of course, you ruined that plan by saying you weren’t going last minute.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Mark says sarcastically.

His face still shows anger, but inside, he feels like he’s going to melt.

 _Jaebeom likes him back._ It’s almost too good to be true.

“ _Anyway_ ” Jackson rolls his eyes “Jaebeom couldn’t suddenly stay home too ‘cause that would’ve been suspicious, so he just got there and said he wasn’t feeling very well and came here.”

“You guys arrived right after we actually got to _talking_. There wasn’t…time” He keeps wishing he would’ve just told him.

Be it 6 months ago, be it just now. He should’ve just been honest.

“Oh, God” He suddenly says “Oh my God, what the fuck am I gonna do? How do I tell him? And when? What the fuck?”

“You look adorable” Jackson laughs “And relax. You have a guaranteed yes.”

“Yeah, but him liking me back never even crossed my mind. So, like, how do I do this?”

“I don’t know” The youngest shrugs “I’ve done most of the work for you, so, maybe, for this one, _you_ do something.”

“Fuck off” He’s pacing around the room, but stops in front of his best friend and smiles a little “Thanks.”

“I love you, man” Jackson immediately hugs him “You have to go for it. He’s whipped.”

“I feel like my heart is gonna rip through my ribcage.”

There’s a soft knock on the door, followed by Jinyoung peaking.

“Dinner’s here.”

“Thanks.”

“You guys okay?”

“Yeah” Jackson answers mindlessly, but turns to his friend again “Hey, what’s the most romantic way to tell someone you like them?”

“I don’t know” Jinyoung shrugs “Maybe with flowers.”

Mark cringes. He feels flowers is a bit much.

“Or like…offering them something they really like?”

There’s a distant yell from Bambam and Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“Come on, let’s go eat or Bammie will have a stroke.”

He leaves.

Jackson tells Mark he’s going to ask Youngjae to talk to him so Jaebeom can stay alone in his room and Mark can do whatever he wants to do.

“No dirty stuff though” Jackson says as they’re getting to the kitchen “There are minors in the house.”

Mark rolls his eyes, but smiles at the same time. This is happening. He’s about to confess to Jaebeom and Jaebeom is going to tell him he likes him back.

_This is it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nooooooo??? they BOTH like each other??? who knew!


	7. Chapter 7

It was about 11:30pm when Mark stood outside Jaebeom’s room with a bottle of strawberry milk in his hand and drops of sweat coming out of his forehead. He was so nervous he needed a few minutes in the bathroom giving himself a pep talk.

_It’s okay. Just go for it._

Without knocking, he opened the door and peeked inside. Jaebeom was laying on his bed, with his face turned to the wall which means he couldn’t see Mark. He was hugging the sheets and looked like a big baby. The light was on and Youngjae’s bed was undone.

“Youngjae-yah” Jaebeom nearly whined. He was going to ask for something “Can you turn off the light for me, please?”

His voice was so soft and sweet Mark nearly fell apart.

“It’s not Youngjae” As soon as he spoke, Jaebeom turned his head and sat up.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

“I brought you this” Mark speaks again as he walks towards Jaebeom’s bed holding the milk bottle up “Thought you’d enjoy it, maybe. If you want, of course. I can just take it back if not.”

Jaebeom smiles and it’s beautiful. He then he lifts his arm and Mark gives him the bottle.

Now, without anything to give his hands some use, he feels even more awkward.

“Sit here” Jaebeom says patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Mark follows. Jaebeom takes a sip of the strawberry milk.

“Do you want some?” He asks and Mark nods.

Next thing he knows, Jaebeom’s lips are on his.

It’s just a peck and it lasts like two seconds, but Mark is so caugh off guard, he giggles

“Taste good?”

This fucking tease.

“It’s alright” He plays the game and Jaebeom laughs.

Mark feels completely at ease now. He’s not nervous or anxious. He’s just sitting in bed with the boy he likes and his heart is full.

“Jackson sure has a big mouth” He says, trying to divert from the initial subject.

“He does things out of the goodness of his heart” Jaebeom sounds more serious.

“I know. Which is why no one can ever be mad at him for more than half an hour.”

“There’s so much I wanna tell you” Jaebeom sighs and drops the milk bottle on the nightstand “I wanna scold you for not telling me, but it’s not like I did either.”

“Yeah, but…I hurt you in the process. I’m really sorry” Mark’s fully turned to Jaebum now “I was scared. And I didn’t tell you because…I wasn’t ready to be heartbroken.”

“You remember the night we got really drunk after getting the green light for our debut?”

“You mean when Jinyoungie had to sleep on the floor because he literally couldn’t get up?”

“Yes” Jaebeom giggled “You had this…salmon shirt on. It had a long sentence written on it and when I asked you what it meant, you gave me the most detailed explanation you could with limited Korean and about a bottle of soju in your blood system.”

“I kind of remember that. Kind of.”

“That’s the night I realized I liked you. As more than a friend” Jaebeom’s look is so intense Mark just wants to look away, but he can’t.

Because Jaebeom’s been going through this for longer than he has and it makes his heart ache.

“I remember I wanted to kiss you when we were alone on the couch. But I was too scared.”

“Are you scared now?” Mark whispers and leans in.

“I’m terrified.” He whispers back and kisses him.

Really _kissing_ this time.

It’s messy and wet and their hands are all over each other, but it’s perfect. It’s everything Mark had imagined and more.

The boy he likes is now on top of him kissing every ounce of Mark’s sadness away and it feels like he’s one hundred percent free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo........i'm not 100% happy about this, BUT there aren't nearly enough markbeom fics from their trainee/early debut days and i think that's a TRAVESTY! so i took the matter into my own hands!  
> hope you enjoyed it even though it's far from perfect!! i had a lot of fun writing it x


End file.
